


Haunting bookcover

by randomlittleimp



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp





	Haunting bookcover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913382) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 




End file.
